


I'm Sorry, Yuuri

by navi_senpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chris is a good pal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Otayuri if you squint, from both you and them, this will make you dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navi_senpai/pseuds/navi_senpai
Summary: "Where is he?!" Viktor screamed into the phone. Otabek looked over at Yuri who who seemed to be rocking back and forth on the sand in front of him."Viktor-" He was cut off by the rush of sirens."Oh my god. Otabek whats going on? What happened to Yuuri? What happened to my Fiance. Otabek! Tell me he is okay." Otabek didn't know how to respond."Viktor, I'm sorry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay friends, this takes place in between episode 11 and 12. The angst is going to be real so warning you now. This is my debut fic also which is nice. So sit back, ice cream and tissues in hand as you read what my dear friend calls, "The fic from angst hell" So tell me what you think in the comments! Oh and I am entering this into the Anime Detour fanfiction contest. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Yuuri left the room. He wanted Viktor to return to the ice more than anyone. Viktor had done more than enough for him, He would retire then work at Hasetsu with his family and he would be happy. Well he would be happy because Viktor is back on the ice. Honestly Yuuri still found himself wondering why he would waste himself on him. Yuuri fiddled with his engagement ring. He kept walking till he found himself on the beach, it was lit by the full moon with the noise and the lights of the city slowly fading. He felt the chills of the december air bite through his sweater and decided to turn back. About halfway he met the face of a stranger. 

 "You stole him from us," They mumbled barely audible. 

 "Repeat that, I didn't hear you?" 

 "You took him from us!"

 "Who?" It then clicked in his mind. "Viktor?" 

 "Who else could it be you dumbass! You took him! It's your fault! Now this is what you get." 

 Three. Three shots from the gun they pulled. Three shots that rang out on the nearly silent beach. Three shots that hit Yuuri Katsuki in the abdomen leaving him in excruciating pain. Three shots that made Yuuri Katsuki slump to the ground to watch his attacker walk away. The shots stung in agonizing pain, a pain no one can simply imagine, a pain you have to feel to believe. As the blood slowly stained the black sweater as it exited his body he thought of everything he had done this year. He met his idol, winning hot springs on ice, having Viktor stay at Hasetsu to coach him, the kiss at the Cup of China, him getting through the Rustoleum Cup without Viktor, getting engaged to the man who showed him what unconditional love is, finally figuring out what love truly is, and just getting to the Grand Prix in general. Yuuri slowly lifted his right hand. The full moon left a glint off the ring.

"Viktor, I love-" His words were cut off by a violent cough. The taste of blood lingered in his mouth. As he turned to his side he could feel the thick blood rising from his throat. He spat as much as he could out as he shifted to his original position of laying on his back. His eyes felt heavy as he his body started to run cold. The pain that was once agonizing started to dull as he was lulled into a never ending sleep by the song of the waves.

 

The next morning Viktor had enlisted a search party, everyone was buddied up seeing Yuri wouldn't go if Otabek didn't. Chris and Viktor took to the local rink, Phichit, Minako, and Mari took to the local shops and markets, and finally Otabek and Yuri took to the beach. Viktor insisted on a group chat to make sure everyone was updated on what they found. As they walked along the beach Yuri was the first to speak.

"God! I can't believe that asshole is making us look for his piggy fiance and on the day of the free skate!"

Otabek sighed, "Well wouldn't you be concerned if _I_ went missing right before a huge competition Yura?"

"Damn it Beka! I hate it when you're right. Let's keep looking for that damn pig." Otabek cracked a small grin as they kept walking. Small conversations carried out about breakfast, video games, books and things of that nature. 

As the sound of the city faded into almost a dull buzz Yuri spotted a sandy figure. He began to run as he noticed the figure was in fact Yuuri. He slowed down to a walk. 

"Yura!" He began running trying to catch up to the Russian skater. "Did you find him?" 

"Ha! Beka, the bastard must of fell asleep out here." He slowed to a walk as Otabek passed him, still running. He stopped abruptly in front of the body. Yuri felt as if something was off. 

"Beka! whats wrong?" Yuri shouted across the beach. 

"Yuri, don't come any closer." Yuri could hear a shake in his voice. 

He started running, he pushed in front of the older skater and looked upon the still body covered lightly in sand. He stood there frozen looking at the other Yuuri. His hand was laying on his chest which was stained with a scarlet liquid, his lips were tilted in a smile with a small line of dried blood in one of the corners. Otabek covered his eyes trying to erase the image of the deceased skater but it was too late. Yuri, finally regaining movement broke away to retch off in the sand. Otabek handed him his water bottle to help rid his mouth the acidic taste. Otabek had called the emergency number and explained the situation to the person on the other end. They simply stated to hold out till they got to them in less than five minutes.  

"Yuri, are you okay," Otabek tried to comfort the younger skater but he simply pushed him away.

He was visibly shaking and refused to to meet the others eyes. Otabek couldn't tell if it was the December breeze or the image deceased skater stuck in his head that caused him to the shake. All he did was take his leather jacket and placed it over his shoulders. His next action was to remove and unlock his phone, he quickly read through some messages from his coach and the others. He then wrote three simple words. 

_"We found him"_

Not more than forty five seconds later a call from Viktor rang out. He answered and a rush of words that were blurred in a tone of someone who had been crying. "Where is he?!" They were harshly yelled into the phone. Otabek looked over at the small Russian skater as he stared off at the waves slowly rocking on the sand. 

"Viktor," There was hesitation in his voice. "Yuuri he's-" He was cut off by the sirens from the ambulance.

A gasp could be heard on the other side on the call, "Oh my god. Otabek! Tell me he is okay! What the hell is going on. Tell me Yuuri is okay, tell me my fiance is okay."  

"I'm sorry Viktor." The sound of the phone being dropped and a heartbreaking sob was all that could be heard along with Chris in the background saying something muffled. Otabek's only reaction was to hang up seeing that a woman was coming closer.

"Sir were you the caller?"

"Yes ma'am." 

"Hello, Otabek was it," He nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." 

"And how old is that one?" She nudged her head at Yuri.

"Fifteen." 

"How did you know the victim?"

"He was a competitor of mine and Yuri's, you see we are in town for the Grand Prix Final and he went missing last night after a small quarrel with his coach and finance, Viktor Nikiforov." Another call from Viktor rang. "Sorry this is him." She simply nodded and walked over to Yura. His phone was being blown up with messages as he answered the call. Chris spoke with muffled whimpers in the background assumingly coming from Viktor.

"Where are you."

"I'll texted everyone over chat."  He hung up, he read through someone of the texts before sending their location. The first one to arrive at the scene was Phichit. He had explained in the chat that he, Minako, and Mari had split up to cover more ground. He started running as he saw the ambulance.

"Otabek what's going-" The shock of realisation hit him like a truck. Instantaneous sobs erupted from him. Otabek consoled him as he sobbed out. "No this can't be. I, just no. This isn't real. Yuuri is okay and this is just a dream and I will wake up any minute."

"Phichit, he's gone." More cries from the Thai skater fell, Otabek consoled him till it was just whimpers as he slowly let him down on the beach next to Yuri. Yuri was frozen, the leather jacket now covered by a shock blanket as he stared at the waves. His eyes had lost the sparkle.

"Otabek!" Viktor's voice rang out, "What the hell is happening?" His voice was shaking.

He kept running till he grabbed Otabek's shirt forcing him to meet the others eyes. Chris wasn't far behind either, he could also see Mari and Minako not too far behind. Viktor looked over his shoulder. Everything stopped. A woman with long brown hair swept to one side slowly zipped a black bag on a gurney. Viktor froze, everything disappeared. It was just him and body bag but it also disappeared as it was rolled into the ambulance. He was alone. The only thing that broke the silent darkness was a heart wrenching shriek. He whipped his head to the source, it was Mari. She clung to Minako as the sobs shook through her body. Viktor couldn't imagine her pain. The woman who had zipped up the bag was now coming over to him. She introduced herself and asked him questions that he just simply ghosted through. He hadn't noticed Chris's hand on his back or his watering eyes. Something inside him was gone, something had tilted. All he could remember by the end was that she said it could most likely a jealous fan. She also said she would keep him updated. They dispersed and went to the arena.

 

Everyone had rough routines, JJ included. Chris was practically babysitting Viktor, Mila also when it was his turn to skate. Chris just simply didn't trust Viktor by himself. By the end everyone was aware seeing it was announced and they all held a time of silence as his music played. At the end flowers were still thrown and gifted to Viktor. After everything Chris stayed over in Viktors room just to make sure he didn't try anything. Chris slept as Viktor received a call at about two in the morning. It was the woman from the Police Department. She explained how a 360 weather camera picked up the entire scene and some of the audio and that she would send it to him. She also said how it was a fan who had committed the murder and that they had taken them in. Another thing was that the condition of the body was very bad and if they were not going to cremate him the funeral would have to be in three days tops and even that was pushing it. He quietly thanked her and hung up. He threw his phone against the dresser walking up Chris. Viktor's eyebrows were furled as he tried to stop his tears, Chris slipped out of the bed and went over to the other, calming him down. 

Viktor explained everything then started making calls. He organized a small service to happen the next day in the morning. He ordered first class tickets for Yuuri's parents, the Nishigoris, and some other close friends. He would be buried back at Hasetsu. He also decided since he couldn't do the partner skate that night at the gala he would just redo the routine from the previous year. He later got the video and watched it, regrettably.  By the time he went back to sleep it was three forty five.

 

Yuuri was dressed in a white suit with the baby blue tie. It was the one time Viktor hadn't thought it was a hideous. His hair was slicked back like it was during performances as he laid peacefully in the casket. The small chapel held all the attendees perfectly. A small setup at the entrance held pictures of Yuuri throughout his life, whether they were blurry snapchats or professional grade, they had a huge display of them. Everyone added something to his personal shrine. His mother father gave the family katsudon recipe, phichit a matching keychain one said 'best' and the other 'friends'. Since Yuuri was being buried with his ring on Viktor simply put a note that read something in Russian, along with the flowers from the day before. After the priest was done talking he invited a people to come up and speak, Mari was the first. She climbed the altar clad in a black dress.

"When Yuuri was born, I wished to be an only child for years. Now that I know what it feels like to be an only child again, I regret ever even thinking that. I supported Yuuri through everything.Hell, I even got a second job to help him move to Detroit. Yuuri was beautiful, he was amazing. Even when he struggled with self doubt, anxiety, self image, depression he pushed through it. I remember him calling me in the middle of the night in Japan while he was in Detroit and I calmed him down. He bounced back right after. I just can't wait to see him when my time comes." She ended it there and quietly went back to her seat.

Next up was Chris with Viktor trailing behind him. Chris went up to the podium, Viktor handed him a piece of paper, he then stood behind him looking off at the stained glass, the sparkle in his eyes was gone he looked like he had aged.

"Hello, I am Christophe and I will be reading for Viktor since he is unable to." A few confused faces in the crowd but that didn't phase either of them. He then pulled out the papers and began reading. "They say you must love yourself to love others. Bullshit, my life was deprived of both love for myself and others before I met Yuuri. Last year at the banquet he drunkenly asked if he won a dance off, would I be his coach. Then, right then, was the first of many times that I fell in love with Yuuri. Yuuri retaught me what love and life really was after twenty years. Yuuri, I loved you so much I forgot what hating myself felt like. You brought color back to my life that was just shades of black, white, and gray. The world loved you, I loved you. Every single person's life who you impacted will never be the same. My Yuuri, you will be forever missed. I can't wait to see again my love. With love, your Vitya." Chris wiped a tear from his face as he and Viktor walked off.

 

As Viktor prepared for his routine, that guilt of it being his fault rushed through him yet again. He felt sick. He closed his eyes taking a breath. He kissed the ring and took a drink of water. He walked out to the ice and skated a few times getting use to it again. He got in position, the song started, he skated off closing his eyes a flash of the body bag and the scene from the weather cam she had sent him flashed through his mind. His screams echoed through his ears. He flubbed his first jump, gasps from the crowd ensued. He kept going still feeling sick. He got ready for his next jump and flubbed it this time landing on his knees. He slid to the middle, his body refusing to get up. He pound his fist on the ice. Tears in his eyes he couldn't move. The crowd had no idea how to respond, they just kept watching. He started sobbing, he still blamed himself, it was his fault, it was his fan. This just kept repeating in his head till he started mumbling the same three words over and over.

"I'm sorry Yuuri." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh the thing the note said was "I love you"


End file.
